Confesión a media noche
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Una canción acerca de celos, pasión y traición... El accidente de la protagonista obliga a Shuichi a reemplazarla en la obra...nada más ni nada menos que en compañía de Sakuma como su pareja. ¿Cómo tomará Eiri esta doble sorpresa? ¿Qué sensaciones tendrá al ver a su "bola rosa" en brazos de otro hombre? Nota: Es el fic "Celos de media noche", pero modificado y mejorado. Gracias :)


Confesión a media noche

One Short

*Eiri Yuki's POV*

Me encontraba caminando solo por las calles como si no tuviese mucho que hacer en casa. Eran las diez de la noche del día 31 de diciembre, último día del año viejo. Ya se había vuelto una gran rutina el caminar diariamente por estos mismos lugares aspirando el incesante humo de la nicotina. He de fumarlo, muy a pesar de que la odiosa bola rosa que tengo por amante me lo haya prohibido infinidad de veces.

¿Qué importa? Después de todo no se encuentra conmigo ahora, está trabajando…con el loco maldito retrasado ese que lleva su conejo rosa para todos lados.

Maldita sea, como lo detesto, detesto su sola presencia.

Como motivo de la venida del nuevo año…van a presentar un número al público el día de hoy o eso fue lo que escuché de Shuichi. Y me molesta…porque Shuichi va a compartir el escenario con ese pervertido enfermo, loco, estúpido, cara de retrasado mental. Si mal no recuerdo, harán una adaptación de un musical…romántico, y comenzará dentro de poco.

Diablos… ¡¿por qué todo gira alrededor de ese imbécil?!

Suspiré. Ese mocoso me está volviendo un completo anormal. Miré el reloj, no faltaba mucho para la presentación.

- ¿Debería ir?

Pero…¿Para qué iría? ¿Para ver como ese imbécil intentaba, por todos los medios, tener algún contacto con Shuichi? Y es sumamente odioso cuando mi mente comienza a trabajar, ya estaba imaginando una posible escena, que, obviamente no me gustó para nada. ¿Por qué tendría él que tocarlo? ¡Se supone que ese estúpido cantante era mío! ¡Claro, es mío!

¿A quién le importaría que defienda lo que es mío? ¡Es algo muy normal!

Corrí. O, mejor dicho, caminé rápido…para llegar a la función. Ahora verás, enfermo del mal.

En unos pocos minutos llegué al teatro.

- ¿Eiri-san?

Me detuve, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

- ¿Touma? ¿No estabas ya en la función?

- Es que ocurrió un altercado…y llegaba de hablar con el coreógrafo.

- ¿Pasó algo con tu musical?

- Pues…no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte, Eiri-san. –Es la primera vez que vi a Seguchi así de avergonzado.- La verdad es que la protagonista del musical se ha accidentado y no va a poder bailar.

- No creo que eso me importe…-musité sin un ápice de respeto.

- Pues la verdad es que debería importarte, porque Shuichi-san está implicado…

No entendí bien a lo que se refería, pero luego de interpretar nuevamente su expresión…pude darme una idea, una maldita loca idea. Si la bendita protagonista no iba a estar en escena y Shuichi estaba implicado…¡Mierda!

- No me digas que Shuichi va a…

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Eiri-san! –se mostró apenado- ¡Fue lo único que pudimos hacer y Shuichi-san aceptó la idea de apoyarnos! Y además…Ryuichi y Shuichi-san hacen un bue dúo…

Maldita sea.

Maldita sea.

Maldita sea.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Ahora sí que estaba pasmado! ¡Eso solo significaba que ese ladrón y Shuichi serían pareja en el musical! ¡Si antes se había atrevido a darle un beso, sabe Dios que intentaría con él aprovechando la obra!

La ira comenzó a entorpecer mis pensamientos, claramente me querían quitar a mi bola rosa.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada, a pesar de los gritos desmesurados que escuché detrás mío. Si antes pude ignorar sus sentimientos hacia mí, despreciándolo, esta vez le iba a quedar claro que él era de mi pertenencia…porque me había dispuesto a cambiar, poco a poco para demostrar que lo que sentía por ese mocoso estúpido.

No hubo necesidad de mostrar un ticket ni nada. Mi sola presencia fue suficiente para dejarme pasar.

Entré y no me detuve.

- Hermano ¿eres tú? No puedo creerlo.

¡Oh, sí!

Era mi hermana Mika quien estaba frente a mí, mirándome como si fuese la cosa más rara que hubiese visto en su vida. No dije nada, después de todo no estaba dispuesto a admitir mi muy vergonzoso propósito.

- Nunca quise creer que vendrías a pesar de que te di el boleto de entrada, Eiri. ¿Viniste a ver a Shuichi-kun?

- Solo estaba aburrido en casa…por eso vine. No tenía nada que hacer –y me dispuse a fumar, al menos para guardar las apariencias, mas la negativa de uno de los guardias, me hizo guardar mi bendito cigarro.

¡Maldita ley de no fumar en sectores públicos!

- Justo ahora mismo iba para el camerino, para ayudar al pequeño con su traje.

- ¿Shuichi está con ese idiota de Sakuma Ryuichi?

- Vinieron juntos. Es más, Ryuichi está ensayando la obra con Shuichi-kun.

Bien, suficiente información. Caminé hacia los camerinos siendo observado por muchas personas que, quizás, me habrían reconocido. Pero solo seguí con mi aún inseguro recorrido, mis piernas parecían moverse solas, de ningún modo permitiría que ese inútil y retrasado traspasara terreno prohibido, no me importaría tener que llevarme al mocoso lejos, no escucharía a nadie.

Y ahí estaba el camerino. Iba a tocar, cuando la voz de Shuichi me detuvo. E igual que una vieja chismosa, pegué mi oído a la puerta.

_- N-No, por favor, Sakuma-san. Tengo mucho calor._

_- No te preocupes, Shuichi. Te prometo que será rápido._

_- Sakuma-san, eso se ve muy raro…_

_- ¡Vamos, ya casi entra! Tienes que aguantar, ya que es tu primera vez…_

_- S-Sakuma-san, sea gentil…¡Ahh!_

_¡Mierda! ¿Gentil? ¡Gentil una mierda!_

Entré lo más ruidosamente posible, sin pedir autorización alguna. Ambos se sobresaltaron. Yo me encontraba inevitablemente rojo de la vergüenza, entrando deliberadamente como un loco, para ver a Shuichi con un hermoso vestido rojo puesto semi abierto por detrás, un corsé a medio ajustar y una peluca cubriendo sus lacios cabellos rosados.

- ¿Yuki? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Me dijiste que no vendrías. –Me dijo, acalorado, apoyando sus manos en la pared.

- U-Ustedes dos… ¿qué estaban haciendo?

- ¿Eh? –Preguntó Shuichi para después responder- ¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que el vestido me quedaba bien, pero tenía que usar un c-corsé y yo no sabía cómo ponérmelo, así que me vi en la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a Sakuma-san. ¡De verdad que esta cosa es un maldito lío!

- ¿Qué pensabas? –Agregó ese idiota, sonriendo.- ¿Haría algo malo yo con Shuichi?

Lo miré de muy mala gana. Maldito aprovechado…como lo detesto. Desearía torcerle el cuello ahora mismo.

- No tenías por qué venir, Yuki. Debiste quedarte en casa.

- ¿Me vas a prohibir que me quede?

- Claro que no. Es solo que…me parece extraño verte aquí. Debes estar avergonzado de mí…por vestirme de mujer…-dijo, bajando la cabeza.

- No pienso hablar contigo con este hombre aquí. Quiero que salga.

- No le hables así a Sakuma-san.

- No te preocupes, Shu-chan... Esperaré afuera hasta que te desocupes. No demores, recuerda que debemos ensayar…

- Muchas gracias, Sakuma-san.

El muy maldito salió al fin. Ya era hora. Te salvaste de la muerte, idiota.

- Defiendes muy bien a tu amiguito el cantante.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo? Solo no me gusta que le hables así.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste vestirte así?

- ¿M-Me veo mal?

Me acerqué a él con una exquisita lentitud. ¡Otra vez mierda! Al verlo así, todo el enojo se me fue. ¿Por qué reprocharle algo ahora, si se veía aterradoramente hermoso?

Besé su mejilla, a lo que él se dejó llevar, descansando su mirada, encendiendo sus mejillas a un pícaro color carmesí. Maldita sea su cuerpo curvilíneo, podía ser fácilmente confundido con una mujer vistiendo ese pomposo atuendo.

Bueno, pero antes de que todo ese tumulto de morbosos lo disfrutara en escena, me deleitaría disfrutando de él yo primero.

- Por supuesto que no…Te ves muy bien.

- Pensé que te molestaría…

- Solo no le coquetees a la gente estúpida de entre el público.

- No te preocupes por eso…

Se aferró más a mí a pesar de que yo intentaba separarme de él y cerrar la puerta del camerino, pero después pensé que de nada servía resistirme cuando realmente quería impregnarme de su sensual aroma, además mi muy amada hermana me ahorró el trabajo. Puede que no lo sepa, que no se haya dado cuenta, pero me tiene atado, como si fuese un perro faldero. No sé desde cuando y como me he degradado tanto a tal punto de depender de él como si no tuviese personalidad u orgullo, pero estoy muy feliz de que no se haya dado cuenta de esa denigrante verdad.

- Tienes que bailar bien o sí que me avergonzaré.

- De acuerdo…-sonrió.

11:30 DE LA NOCHE DEL DÍA 31 DE DICIEMBRE

Estoy sentado en una de las mejores butacas del lugar, cabe recalcar, viendo muy de cerca el escenario y, seguramente, siendo envidiado por un tumulto de personas allá atrás.

_"We have a dance!__  
__In the brothels of Buenos Aires__  
__Tells the story__  
__of the prostitute__  
__and the man__  
__Who fell in love...__  
__with her"_

No sabía si sentirme impresionado por la gran actuación de Shuichi, caminando con sensualidad por el escenario o enfadado por la presencia de Sakuma Ryuichi junto a él, rozando su brazo derecho. Lo miraba con tal lujuria y amor…que me enfermaba, se me hacía tan vomitivo de repente. Tenía ganas de subir al escenario y parar este asqueroso circo...pero nuevamente los movimientos sensuales de Shuichi me lo impidieron.

_First there is desire__  
__Then... passion!__  
__Then... suspicion!__  
__Jealosy! Anger! Betrayel!__  
__Where love is for the highest bidder,__  
__There can be no trust.__  
__Without trust.__  
__There is no love!__  
__Jealosy__  
__Yes, Jealousy...__  
__Will drive you... will drive you... will drive you... mad!_

Se veía precioso, no puedo negarlo. Pero el verlo rodeado, repentinamente, de tantos hombres que lo miraban de la misma manera me hacía sentir incómodo. Como si realmente se fuera a ir de mi lado en algún momento.

_Roxanne__  
__You don't have to put on that red light__  
__Walk the streets for money__  
__You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

_Roxanne__  
__You don't have to wear that dress tonight__  
__Roxanne__  
__You don't have to sell your body to the night_

Sus movimientos…su sensualidad única y sin comparaciones. Me estaba dejando atónito, nervioso. No sé por qué comencé a sentir tanta incomodidad en el corazón al verlo acariciando a otros hombres.

Realmente parece que fuera a largarse a algún lado lejos de mí.

_His eyes upon your face__  
__His hand upon your hand__  
__His lips caress your skin__  
__It's more than I can stand_

_(Roxanne)__  
__Why does my heart cry?__  
__(Roxanne)__  
__Feelings I can't fight__  
__You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me__  
__And please believe me when I say I love you_

Realmente eres un maldito gran artista. Puedes adaptarte a cualquier ritmo, a cualquier música sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. Realmente me doy cuenta de que nunca te he visto tomarte algo tan seriamente, o quizás…no quería darme cuenta.

Me retracto…ya no tienes cero talento, quizás subiste uno o dos por ciento. Se te da bien actuar…porque pareciera que realmente sientes algo por ese imbécil…al mirarlo con aquellos ojos que pensé eran solo míos, con esa expresión que me pertenecía.

_Why does my heart cry?__  
__Feelings I can't fight__  
__You don't have to put on that red light__  
__Roxanne__  
__(Roxanne)__  
__(Roxanne)_

No, ya no puedo seguir viendo más, esto me está sacando de mis casillas, algo arde dentro de mí, me pone iracundo y lleva mi rabia hacia límites desconocidos. De repente mi cuerpo es presa del demonio y de los celos que me llevan lentamente a la demencia. No quiero siquiera ver como él toma tu pequeña cintura, esa cintura que se supone es mía, que se mueve deliciosamente a mi contacto. No quiero ver como tú le deleitas con tu insana hermosura. No quiero ver cómo te entregas a él en cada párrafo de esa horrible canción. No quiero ver como suspiras en su oído, ese suspiro que sentí solo mío mientras compartíamos la misma cama, las mismas sábanas de seda que se deslizaban armoniosas por tus suaves piernas.

Me levanté del asiento, escuchando las absurdas quejas de los idiotas que estaban sentados alrededor mío.

Salí del teatro, ya no quería ver más, sin darme cuenta de que el primer arco había terminado…y que Shuichi estaba siguiéndome.

- ¡Eiri! ¡Uesugi Eiri!

Me detuve. Volteé a verlo, era la primera vez que él se dignaba a llamarme por mi nombre. Eso provocó en mí un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Mariposas? ¡Si, claro! Con las poses raras y eróticas con las que tuve que deleitarme, lo que hay en mi estómago no son mariposas… ¡si no murciélagos!

- Vuelve al escenario…-le impuse.

- Mi turno ya acabó…-lo sentí demandante.

- Pronto volverás a escena.

- Eso puede esperar…

- Pues no veo que te desagradara estar ahí con ese imbécil.

Vi como bajaste la mirada lentamente.

- Vamos a mi camerino. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Seguramente sería el fin. Lo seguí. Entramos y él cerró la puerta.

- ¿Estás molesto por la obra?

- Me pregunto si realmente actuabas o expresabas tus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Me gusta mucho Sakuma-san…

¡Ahí va esa mierda…!

- Es un gran artista, un gran amigo, un gran consejero, pero no es más que eso. ¿Por qué tendría que enamorarme de él si ya te tengo a ti?

¿Debía creerle?

Hizo una pausa ante mi rostro molesto. Shuichi comenzó a reír, pero su risa me puso aún más furioso.

- ¿De qué te ríes, condenado mocoso? ¡No me veas la cara de imbécil!

- Eiri, estoy muy feliz…

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté con interés.

- Porque es la primera vez que te veo tan celoso a tal punto de pensar que amo a alguien más, pero a la vez me pone mal…que no me conozcas del todo a pesar de que ya llevamos buen tiempo viviendo juntos.

- Solo digo lo que vi. Tu actuación fue muy real.

- Fue muy real…porque pensaba en ti mientras actuaba.

Me perdí en sus benditos ojos, esos que tanto me embriagan cuando me miran de esa manera, con deseo, con lujuria, con una pasión desenfrenada de la que soy incapaz de huir. Lo besé, con furia, como si realmente quisiese abastecerme de él hasta las últimas consecuencias. Shuichi me permitió la entrada completamente en su boca…se sentía tan bien.

- Eres un completo bandido. Haces que te ame más y más cada vez.

_12:00 DE LA NOCHE DEL DIA PRIMERO DE ENERO._

- Y yo te amo más que a mis Pocky's, tienes que halagarte por eso…

- Pequeño mocoso…eso de compararme con tu dulce es una grosería…

Lo abracé. Realmente lo amaba…por ser tan enigmático que siempre lograba sorprenderme de una u otra manera, realmente era impredecible y sospechoso. Ahora estaba más que seguro…de que quería pasar el resto de mis días con este fastidioso mocoso al que amo tanto…

- Feliz año, Eiri…

- Feliz nuevo año, mocoso…

- Espero que este año sea el mejor para nosotros dos…

- Y lo será, te lo prometo…Lo será.

Lo será, porque así yo lo había decidido al fin. Sería un año en el que le pediría matrimonio a Shindou Shuichi. Sí, después de este bochornoso espectáculo ¿creen que podría dejar que tal hombre se me escapara de las manos?. Lo volví a besar repetidas veces, en diferentes zonas, hasta borrar cualquier rastro del petulante olor de Sakuma Ryuichi impregnado en sus labios, en su cara, en su cuerpo…

Gracias a él me he convertido en el estúpido más grande del universo…un imbécil enamorado.

- Espera un momento…-dijo Shuichi.- Has estado fumando ¿verdad?

Y el romance se perdió en cuestión de segundos

¡Maldición! Se dio cuenta…

- ¡Uesugi Eiri, sabes que te lo prohibí!

Sí…llevamos buen tiempo juntos y por eso, yo…le di ciertos derechos. Ahora he de arrepentirme.

- ¡Maldita sea! Solo fue uno, mocoso escandaloso…

- ¡Ahora mismo voy a la casa y hago desaparecer todos los que tengas escondidos!

- ¡Espera, Shuichi! ¡N-No hay nada!

- ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡La última vez encontré cigarros escondidos en tu libro favorito!

Vaya, gran año nuevo.

- ¡Retiro todo lo dicho! ¡Ni loco le pido matrimonio a este!

Pero sabía que después todo sería diferente, aún a pesar de las discusiones, de las riñas y peleas. Minutos después ya estaríamos haciendo "otras cosas". Él reclamaría en la cama y se quejaría por recibir atención, me arañaría la espalda por el placer de sentirme dentro de él y sus gritos serían solamente de deleite hasta llegar al extasiante orgasmo. Porque así somos, nuestra relación jamás fue lógica y ambos nunca fuimos exactamente cuerdos, somos dos completos locos, dos locos que tienen una forma completamente distinta de demostrar afecto, pero que al momento de compartir la cama en la delicia de la intimidad, hablamos en un mismo idioma y actuamos acompasados compenetrándonos mutuamente.

Y ahora mismo, antes de escuchar el aviso del segundo tiempo, aprovecharé las bondades que me ofrece ese cómodo sillón detrás nuestro y descubriré lo que hay bajo ese hermoso vestido rojo.

¿FIN?


End file.
